Portable electronic products, such as portable radios, and other communication products, are becoming increasingly popular. Many users require frequent and convenient access to the product, and consequently transport these products on their person. Therefore, it is important for manufacturers to facilitate the transportation and use of these portable products.
A convenient method for transporting the radio, or other such product, is to place it in a carry holder. The carry holder includes a pocket for holding the radio. The carry holder also typically includes a latching mechanism for securing the radio to the carry holder, and an attachment mechanism, such as a belt clip, for attaching the carry holder to a belt or other article of clothing. Often, the carry holder is formed to accommodate a radio having fixed dimensions. However, in some situations, it is convenient to have a carry holder capable of transporting radios of different sizes.
Prior art carry holders are typically formed to fit a particular size product, and some are formed to allow dimensional variation in one or more directions. For example, the carry holder may be sized sufficiently large to allow for dimensional variations. Alternatively, an open pocket carry holder may be used. In this case, a latching mechanism is employed to secure the product within the pocket. Snaps and rivets have been commonly used for this application. However, snap and rivet mechanisms tend to be cumbersome to use and may be unreliable. For example, the snaps may be inadvertently released causing the product to fall from the carry holder. Moreover, when the carry holder is formed from a plastic or similar type material, snaps and rivets may create stress points which can adversely affect the structural integrity of the carry holder.
It is desirable to have a carry holder capable of accommodating portable products of different dimensions. It is also desirable to have a reliable and convenient latch mechanism to secure a product within the carry holder. Preferably, the carry holder must be capable of being manufactured in an efficient and cost effective manner. Therefore, there exists a need for a carry holder having a simple construction, which offers flexibility and convenience.